Previously, wheel spinners have been used on vehicles such as automobiles, SUV's and trucks to provide a novel visual effect of a wheel spinning at different speeds than the wheel and to continue to spin when the vehicle has stopped.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date6,045,195OkamotoApr. 4, 20006,120,104OkamotoSep. 19, 20006,554,370FowlkesApr. 29, 2003
Okamoto in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,195 teaches a wheel cover with a fixable side fixture mounted to the center of a wheel of a vehicle to cover a central section. A movable side fixture is pivotally mounted to the central section of the fixable side through a bearing, and a wheel cover body in the shape of a disc prevents integral rotation with the vehicle wheel. A dynamo is mounted on the wheel cover that generates electrical current when the vehicle wheel is in motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,104 issued to Okamoto is for a wheel cover with a fixable side member mounted to the center of a wheel of a vehicle to cover a central section. A movable side member is pivotally mounted to the central section of the fixable side through a bearing and a wheel cover body in the shape of a disc prevents integral rotation with the vehicle wheel. The wheel cover body does not rotate with the vehicle wheel, thus permitting a design drawn onto the wheel cover body to be seen when the vehicle wheel is rotating.
Fowlkes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,370 discloses a wheel spinner assembly that is mounted onto the wheel of a vehicle. The invention has a wheel mount supported by the wheel and connected to a spinner mount with a bearing. A spinner is supported by the bearing, thereby permitting the spinner to rotate independently relative to the wheel when it is in motion.